


A New Love is Difficult

by Mythgirl411



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Meredith Grey has a older sister who she is very close to. When Mer moves back to Seattle she ends up meeting Derek Shepherd and his twin brother, who she accidentally slept with. Dannica Grey ends up falling for Derek Shepherd while her younger sister deals with all the problems of being an intern and falling for an attendee. So what happens now? Let's see.
Relationships: Derek Shepherd/Original Female Character(s), Meredith Grey/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A New Love is Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannica meets Derek and things get a little complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the character real quick. 
> 
> Dannica Liza Grey is the older sister of Meredith. She is the head of neonatal and fetal surgery but specializes in pediatric surgery also. Basically she runs any surgery department having to do with children or babies. She has blondish hair and green eyes. 
> 
> Matthew Rick Shepherd is the twin brother of Derek. He is the co head of neuro with Derek.
> 
> Okay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Grey's Anatomy only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Dannica pov_  
I woke up to my alarm going off. I groaned and turned over turning it off. I got up and got ready for work. Today was going to be interesting. 

When I went downstairs I found Mer and some guy sleeping naked on the couch. I sighed and went over.  
"Mer." She opened her eyes and shot up.  
"Danni."   
"Morning. I am going to go make some coffee while you get everything together." I walked to the kitchen and got everything ready. 

Meredith came in and spoke.  
"So. About earlier....."   
"Let's not Mer. It happened and it's over." She smiled and spoke.  
"Thank you sis." I nodded and spoke.  
"So. You ready for your first day?"   
"Yeah. I'm good."   
"Mer.....Don't lie."   
"I'm fine. Really." I sighed and spoke.  
"Okay. Ready to go?"   
"Yeah." 

Once we made it to the hospital Mer went to the intern's lockers while I went to the lounge to get ready for the day. 

I was putting my hair up when the chief came in.  
"Dannica. Could I talk to you please?" I nodded and went out with him. He took me to the conference room and I saw two guys there.   
"Dr. Grey these are Dr. Matthew and Derek Shepherd. They are gonna be the heads of Neuro." I smiled and spoke.  
"Nice to meet you two." Derek smiled and spoke.  
"It's nice to meet you as well." I smiled and looked at the chief.   
"I was hoping you could show them around today."   
"Um sure. But....."   
"Great. I will see you later." I sighed and shook my head.   
"Okay. Let's get started." Derek came up to me and smiled.   
"So you are Dr. Grey." I chuckled and spoke.  
"One of them. I am a surgeon but my sister just started her intern year here today."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah. She is very very nervous but you know how it is." We talked and walked around before I saw Meredith with some of her friends.   
"Mer!" She looked and smiled. She ran over and spoke.  
"Hey sis."   
"Meredith this is Derek Shepherd and Matthew Shepherd. They are the new neuro surgeons. This is my younger sister Meredith Grey." Derek smiled and spoke.  
"Nice to meet you Meredith."   
"Nice to meet you as well." When Mer and Matthew met eyes they looked away. And he had been acting strange around me. Oh wait.   
"So. Mer you should get back to the group, I'll see you later. And we should continue with the tour." Mer left as quickly as she could. 

Later I was doing a ultrasound on a pregnant woman to see how the fetus was doing when Meredith came in.   
"Um Dr. Grey......I was hoping I could talk to you."   
"Sure."   
"Well everything looks fine so we'll just need to make sure in a few weeks." After my paitent had left I turned to my sister.  
"Come on. What is it?" 

We walked and Meredith spoke.  
"So I so screwed up. And I know that technically you are my boss while I'm here but I really need my sister right now." I handed the chart to the nurse than turned.  
"Okay. What is it?"   
"Not here. Please."   
"Okay. Come on."

I took my little sister to a private room than spoke.  
"What is it Mer?" She sighed and spoke.   
"I slept with Matthew Shepherd."   
"Meredith!"   
"I didn't know who he was! He was just a guy in the bar." I sighed and spoke.  
"Okay. What's important is you didn't know and you told me Mer. You'll be fine." She sighed and nodded.  
"Thanks." I nodded my head and smiled.  
"It's okay sis. You'll be fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
